The Tranquillity of Warmth
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: In the midst of her jealousy and depression Orihime finds she can count on one woman to always bring a smile back to her face. Orihime X Rangiku. yuri. Complete
1. A Cold, Chaotic Night

A/N: Here we go. Hard to believe this is the 18th fanfic I've written (only the second for Bleach though…). This fic is Rangiku Matsumoto X Orihime Inoue. Why? Because that's what my readers wanted. If it just hasn't connected yet: This is yuri. Rangiku and Orihime are both girls. They will still both be girls when they have sex with each other in a later chapter of this story. If you don't want to read girlxgirl stuff go find something else. Oh and this fic takes place during the early part of the arrancar arc, right after the shinigami team arrives and before the second battle with the arrancar (which should make sense since it's Rangiku and Orihime), so there will likely be spoilers up to that point. Well enough said, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach but I own a brand new cheese grater.

The night air felt particularly dark and cold at the back of Orihime Inoue as she roamed the empty streets of Karakura town. She had left her apartment for a walk. She had needed some air and a moment to think about everything, everything that seemed so confusing to her.

It was all so uncertain. Orihime tried to piece it all together. What did _she_ mean to _him_? What did _he_ mean to _her_? _He_ didn't know Orihime's feelings that much was sure. Did _she_? No _she_ couldn't know anything of the sort. The only one who knew Orihime's feelings was Orihime herself. That's what the problem was in the first place. _He_ didn't know. Orihime wasn't ready to tell _him_. _They_ were beginning to get too close.

So was that what this pain Orihime felt was; jealousy? How could she be jealous of someone else getting close to _him_ when she herself was afraid of moving forward? But Orihime had at least wanted to be there for _him_, to be the one to comfort _him_ in _his_ time of weakness. Maybe she was just disappointed then, disappointed in her own failure. Disappointed that she had been too weak to help, that it had been _someone else_ who had succeeded where she had failed.

These thoughts continued as the girl walked. Orihime wasn't usually like this. She was usually a simple, cheery girl. She was usually more interested in having fun. Walking aimlessly around town with a head full of depressed thoughts wasn't fun; it hurt. What use was this "love" if all it did was cause her heart this pain?

Orihime's thoughts on her suffering likely would have continued much longer, no, they surely would. That night in her depression, it could have been that uninterrupted Orihime might not have returned to her apartment at all. But her thoughts _were_ interrupted. The sound of a large roar resonated through the vast emptiness of the cold air behind her.

Orihime turned around to find before her a hollow of incredible size. She could tell it wasn't one of the more powerful hollows she had seen. It was far too large and monstrous to be an arrancar, and in reading its spiritual energy Orihime could tell it wasn't even one of the menos.

The monstrous creature crashed its arm downward at the girl. Orihime made an easy dodge, stepping back quickly so as the hollows giant fist met only with the ground where she had once stood. Orihime simply wasn't in the mood for this. Didn't this hollow know she wanted to be left alone? The girl let her depression funnel into anger as she stared at the evil spirit hatefully. She'd just have to destroy this thing here and now.

It was then, as the words _Koten Zanshun, I reject_, were on Orihime's lips that the girl remembered the fact that her sole means of offense, Tsubaki, had been destroyed in the confrontation with the arrancar. She was helpless. She was powerless. The hollow's giant hands were already in path toward her again. All she could do was defend.

The words _Santen Kesshun, I reject_ didn't make it out either. There was no need for them. The hollow was falling forward, dead, its mask cleaved straight in two. A shinigami had come to Orihime's rescue. As she rushed forward to greet her savior, the hollow disintegrating into nothingness where it lay, Orihime couldn't help but pray it was _him_.

It wasn't _him_. No, it was a definite _her. _Not the _her _at the root of her jealousy though, this was a different girl. This person brought no jealous, sad, or difficult thoughts to Orihime's mind. This person was Orihime's friend, her current roommate on top of that. This was someone close she could trust like almost no other.

Rangiku Matsumoto cocked an amused smile as she opened her mouth to speak with her usual arrogance, her zanpakuto, Haineko, re-sheathed, "Whoa that one was kinda big… It's a good thing someone of my caliber was there to save you, Orihime."

"Rangiku? Why..., what are you doing out here?" Orihime asked less than gratefully.

"Following you of course." Rangiku said bluntly, walking toward the other and wrapping an arm around her. She continued in a smug, forward tone, "When I saw you leave the apartment alone I was worried. I decided I simply couldn't just let you go out by yourself."

"I would have been alright… on my own." Orihime said in a somber way, as if she was about to cry.

"Nonsense, Orihime. The increased appearances of hollows is one thing, but there are plenty of other reasons why a cute young girl shouldn't walk the streets alone at night." Rangiku said in a somewhat teasing voice as she extended a hand to catch one of the tears that managed to escape Orihime's eyes.

"I needed to clear my head." Orihime gave her excuse in a miserable tone.

"So what? Now that me and the captain are there you can't even feel relaxed in your own home? I thought I was welcome." Rangiku said going into a faux pout of rejection.

"Oh, no, Rangiku, that's not it at all. I'm happy your staying with me, really. I just thought… it would help me sort everything out." Orihime said shaking her head and forcing a stop to her tears.

"You're really hung up on something, aren't you? It's not like you to be all depressed all the time, Orihime. Where's that sweet, fun girl I first met back in Soul Society?" Rangiku said with equal parts playfulness and concern as she embraced Orihime with one arm.

"It's just, it's just… everything's so hard." Orihime began to cry again. She was so helpless. She wanted to be comforted and this woman's presence had always been comforting.

"Well in that case, you said you came out here to think about your problem? Maybe talking about it would help more than just thinking." Rangiku suggested in a maternal tone. She added in a somewhat light manner as she held the girl closer to her warmth, "I could try to make you feel better."

"Okay. I'd like that. I think that could really help." Orihime said as she gave the shinigami woman a smile. Rangiku slowly released her.

"Good. Now we should probably get back home, before Captain Hitsugaya calls everyone with the news that we've both been abducted by a vicious arrancar that likes to rape pretty girls... or something like that." Rangiku said with a soft laugh, Orihime was smiling wider now.

"Yeah. Let's go." Orihime said cheerfully. Her and Rangiku began the walk back to her apartment together. They hadn't even talked about it all yet, but Orihime already seemed more at ease.

Orihime smiled faintly as she opened her front door. Her and Rangiku entered silently and proceeded into the main room of the apartment. Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared before the two of them just as they were sitting on the floor.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, where did you disappear to at this time of night? You do realize the danger we face, the fact that the arrancar could attack at any moment." The young captain of Division 10 spoke in a stern manner to his subordinate officer.

"Relax, Captain, you don't have to worry so much, I can hold my own if I have to. Besides it was Orihime's idea to go off wandering and not mine." Rangiku said in an informal sigh.

"I'm not sure any of us understand what we're truly up against. We must use caution and avoid becoming separated." Toshiro said in a somewhat cold way.

"In that case I'm following orders perfectly, Captain. Orihime goes out all by herself, and dutifully I decide to follow her and keep her safe." The Division Ten lieutenant said in a somewhat haughty fashion.

"The correct thing to do would have been to stop her from leaving in the first place." Captain Hitsugaya asserted in a forthright way.

"But sometimes us pretty girls need time to our selves to think about our troubles. I wasn't going to deny my dear friend Orihime that precious time alone where she could ponder her great misfortune." Matsumoto sounded downright showy now.

"What's troubling Inoue?" Toshiro asked his subordinate in a curious fashion.

"Captain, you can be so rude sometimes. She's right here in front of you." Rangiku said with a short scowl.

"What's troubling you, Inoue?" Toshiro reluctantly rephrased his question well giving a hard glare at his division's lieutenant.

"Umm, well… it's kinda personal. I'm sorry." Orihime asserted in an apologetic way.

"She's going to tell me though. I'm going to help make all of Orihime's worries go away." Rangiku near boasted.

"Okay. I suppose I'll just head outside for a bit. I'll stay close in case they come tonight." Hitsugaya said in a cool way before walking out of the apartment, presumably to go up to the roof where he would fall asleep while frantically anticipating some colossal arrancar attack.

"He's out of the way now. So why don't we talk, Orihime?" Rangiku said in the fashion of a big sister.

"Alright." Orihime nodded.

"So what's this problem that seems to be troubling you?" Rangiku asked.

Orihime took a deep breath. She cleared her throat before laying the full of her problem on her friend, "Well you see… I really like this one guy but I'm so scared. I don't think I'm ready to say anything to him just yet. But it's beginning to seem like he's become really close with this other girl. I can't really tell how serious they are but she's closer to him now than I ever have been, and I'm just scared I'll fall behind. But she's my friend too and I want to feel gratitude for her and well I'm so weak now. I can't do anything. I can't help him, I can't help the ones I care about. I'm useless. Without Tsubaki I can't even fight hollows on my own. I just wish I could have things like they were before."

Rangiku's eyes went wide as she tried to take this in, with a short laugh she joked, "Gee, is that all Orihime? You don't have more you want to hit me with?"

"No that's pretty much it." Orihime assured, giving her own awkward half laugh at herself, noticing how short on breath she had become.

"Do you really think Ichigo and Rukia have gotten _that _close?" Rangiku said in a doubtful sigh.

Orihime gasped. She blushed as she asked hesitantly, "H-How'd you know I was…, that it was about them…?"

"Come on girl, I know you like Ichigo, and there really aren't that many girls around him to choose from…" Rangiku said with a shrug.

"Well, Rangiku… d-did you ever notice it?" Orihime posed a new question in an even shyer manner.

"I admit they do have a real chemistry between them. Not to mention this is the second time they've lived together in the same house." Rangiku said in a relaxed manner, smiling warmly so the looks of anxiety growing on the human girl's face did not grow so fast.

"But I'm sure they sleep in different rooms and everything. It's not like anything is really going on between them." Orihime said in a forthright, defensive manner.

"Probably not. Then again you can't ever really for sure trust someone. You may think you know them, you may think that no matter how it looks they'll always come through for you in the end, you may think they'll always be there for you, you may think you can really trust someone only to have them end up betraying you so completely." Rangiku gave a somber sigh as a reflective look crept into her eyes. She smiled faintly as she laid back onto the floor.

"Don't tell me that Rangiku! You're supposed to help me. I love him… b-but, but, I… it just is so painful." Orihime said in a broken way with tears. Rangiku extended a hand and pulled the other girl down to the floor with her.

Slowly Rangiku pushed herself closer to Orihime, positioning that girl's head atop her voluminous bust, she said in a light coo, "These oversized mountains attached to my chest aren't good for that much, but they'll at least make for a soft, cushiony pillow."

Orihime thought for a moment it was awkward and that she should probably move away. However, Rangiku was right; it was soft… and _warm._ She didn't want to move anywhere.

"Let me tell you something, Orihime. Love isn't supposed to be painful. Sure, when you love someone with all your heart and then you lose them forever, that really hurts, but the love itself isn't supposed to." Rangiku began to speak in sincere, vulnerable way. She added more lightly, "Love is supposed to feel good. It's supposed to make you happy."

Orihime thought a moment. Happiness: had loving Ichigo ever really brought her happiness? When it was just an innocent crush Orihime had been happy. It hadn't got in the way of anything yet. Back then loving Ichigo took a backseat to having fun with Tatsuki and her friends. But ever since she had in her mind determined the truth of her feelings, ever since she had first became convinced that what she felt was real love, and ever since she had started to weigh her feelings against the feelings she perceived of others, this love had robbed her of her happiness.

"If I don't want it to hurt, what should I do, Rangiku?" Orihime asked innocently, snugling against the other woman.

"If you don't think you're ready to love Ichigo you could always redirect your love to someone else." Rangiku said earnestly, placing an arm around Orihime. She then added intensely, "Quick, name the ten people closest to you!"

Orihime responded quite cheerfully to the challenge, saying the name in high succession, "Tatsuki, Rangiku, Rukia, Chizuru, Michiru, Mahana, Ryo, Uryu Ishida, Chad, and Yoruichi."

"So aside form the glasses nerd and the big quiet guy all your closest friends are girls?" Rangiku said in a long way with a look of surprise.

"Yeah, I guess so." Orihime gave a soft apologetic laugh.

Rangiku gave her own laugh before saying a completely serious fashion, both her hands began to rub gently at Orihime's stomach, "I suppose that's not a bad thing if you're into _that_."

"What do you mean, Rangiku?" Orihime asked, not quite following.

"Girl-love of course." Rangiku said, failing to withhold a laugh. She began to massage Orihime's stomach more intently, her hands moving upward.

Orihime gave a hard gasp, she said in a stutter with a light blush, "I-I'm not into t-that sorta thing, Rangiku…"

"Really, cause since I was number two on your list I was thinking maybe you should make me the target of this love of yours." Rangiku tried to keep a serious tone of voice but she was finding it hard to keep in her grin. She continued in a suggestive tone, "We could do all sorts of fun stuff together." She gave a sexy smile before grabbing hold of both of Orihime's breasts which she began to squeeze roughly, she said "Like this."

Orihime gave a slight shriek as she pulled herself away from her the woman's touch; she said in a flustered way with a heavy blush, "Rangiku… what, what are you doing?"

"Come now, Orihime, you know I'm not being serious. I'm only messing with you." Rangiku asserted with a friendly laugh that calmed the young girl as she too sat up.

"It's just Tatsuki always says 'it's wrong for two girls to do stuff like that together.'" Orihime said, effectively mimicking her best friend's stern tone, even though she was still blushing.

"I was just trying to lighten things up a bit. It's no fun when you're acting all gloomy." Rangiku said in a pout.

"I understand. You're a good friend Rangiku." Orihime said affectionately.

"So you're still set on Ichigo, then?" Rangiku chose to return to the prior conversation.

"Yeah, pretty much." Orihime sighed.

"If you want to be happy, you need to commit, Orihime. Even if you aren't ready to tell him how you feel, you have to at least spend time around him." Rangiku advised In a consoling tone.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Orihime asked introspectively.

"Ask him out tomorrow. Take him somewhere to spend time with you." Rangiku asserted in a certain way.

"Tomorrow? You really think I should do that? I mean recently I'm not sure Ichigo's really been in a mood to go places with anyone." Orihime said skeptically.

"Seeing you will brighten his mood for sure!" Rangiku said with enthusiasm.

"Um, but I'm not so sure… I somehow don't think this will work." Orihime continued to speak with visible doubt.

"Nonsense! Guys love going places with pretty girls. Being asked out by you will make his day, Orihime." Rangiku defended her wisdom steadfastly.

"Well… okay… I'll think about it…" Orihime said in obvious noncommittal.

"No you'll do it. Consider it an order from Rangiku Matsumoto, the all important, Lieutenant of Division 10 of the Gotei 13." Rangiku asserted commandingly, taking a haughty tone.

Orihime smiled, she acquiesced, giving a salute with her left hand as she said in a short reverent way, "Yes sir!"

"Good. That's settled then. It's probably time we got to bed now." Rangiku said in a controlling voice as she got to her feet.

"Alright. Thanks for helping me." Orihime said in gratitude as she jumped to her feet, giving the shinigami woman a short hug.

"No problem." Rangiku said with a soft grin.

Orihime was still a little nervous, a little sacred, and a little unsure about everything. It didn't hurt any more though. Talking to Rangiku had helped to take the pain away. Orihime felt at ease as she fell into a peaceful sleep that night.

A/N: That's how this story starts. Rangiku X Orihime is a cute pairing. It's a little tough to write them together seriously but I think I'll manage. I kinda hate having to use the depressed Orihime you see in the Arrancar arc instead of the crazy fun girl from early in the show but this is the only way I could think to do this pairing. This chapter may have seemed to have made things move to fast, but really what I was going for was just sorta touchy-feely teasing stuff that was entirely not romantic… at this point at least. Oh and in case your wondering about the timeframe, let me clarify, it takes place between the time when the shinigami (Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Rukia) show up in the human world and their first battle against the arrancar. I realize that's a small window, but let's just say that period got extended for the purpose of this fic. Another thing I have to say is that I kinda hate having to include Hitsugaya in this fic since I really pretty much detest him. If I could have I would have avoided him (I succeeded in writing 16 Naruto fics without ever having to include Sasuke…), but he's pretty much necessary here.

Poll Results: By the time I post this chapter a new poll will probable be up so in case you missed it and were curious here are the results of my reader poll. 34 total votes

1st place: Rangiku Matsumoto X Orihime Inoue: 8 votes.

2nd place: Kukaku Shiba X Rukia Kuchiki: 5 votes.

2nd place: Rukia Kuchiki X Kiyone Kotetsu: 5 votes

4th place: Chizuru Honsho X Orihime Inoue: 4 votes

4th place: Soi Fon X Momo Hinamori: 4 votes

4th place: Rangiku Matsumoto X Momo Hinamori: 4 votes

7th place: Tatsuki Arisawa X Chizuru Honsho: 3 votes

8th Place: Momo Hinamori X Nemu Kurotsuchi: 1 vote

It was spread out a lot more evenly then I would have guessed. The winner only got 23 percent of the total vote. Looking at the results it looks as if after this fic I'm gonna have to do something with Rukia; both the second place pairings feature her. I really like the poll feature and plan on using it a lot in the future (not just for decisions about my fanfiction but just for fun as well). When I conducted my own polls through reviews I'd be lucky if I got 11 or 12 responses, here I have the opinion of 34 people (or I suppose potentially one person with 34 accounts). Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 1; review and come back for the second chapter when it's posted.


	2. A Cool Morning's Breeze

A/N: I'd just like to give a little thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. You're all awesome. Let's hope you continue to enjoy this thing.

Disclaimer: If you are reading this message then you should know that I do not own Bleach.

Orihime Inoue took a large gulp of air as she stood silently, nervously before a door. It was a clear bright day, the sun felt warm at her back; this was the kind of day this girl typically found the most comforting. At this moment, however, Orihime was nervous.

This door was _his_ door. She was standing at _his_ porch, knocking at _his_ door, and waiting to see _him._ She had taken her good friend Rangiku Matusmoto's advice of the previous night and had made the decision to ask _him_ out today. She was shaking uncontrollably as she waited for _him_ to appear.

The door opened. Orihime's anticipation grew as she expected to see _him _appear in the doorway. The one who appeared wasn't _him_. It wasn't even _his_ father or one of _his_ little sisters. It was_her_.

"Oh, hey, Orihime. Anything to report." Rukia Kuchiki greeted the girl warmly. Orihime hated the fact that Rukia was such a good person, it made this so hard.

"No… I just wanted to see Ichigo…" Orihime sighed, her full disappointment setting in.

"Oh, I'll get him down here for you then." Rukia offered directly. She turned to face into the Kurosaki into which she bellowed, "Hey, Ichigo! Orihime's here to see you!"

A few seconds passed before a response call came to the ears of the girls at the door way; it said, "Orihime?! What's she want?!"

Rukia seemed to think for a moment before yelling back, "I don't know…" She turned briefly to Orihime who had an embarrassed look on her face before turning back and adding, "To see you, Ichigo!"

Rustling sounds could be heard from within the house; around two minutes later Ichigo Kurosaki appeared at the doorway. He had a deep look of exhaustion about him.

"So what, Orihime? Something happen? They show up?" Ichigo asked a series of short questions in a seemingly down tone.

"No, no it's nothing like that, Ichigo. I just wanted to ask you something." Orihime explained trying to contain her nerve. Were her and Ichigo really so distant that the only reason she would be at his doorstep would be to report some dire news?

"Alright. What did you want to ask?" Ichigo showed a complete lack of enthusiasm as he spoke.

"Umm, well… you see… I was kinda wondering if you would, I mean, that is, if you're not too busy… I was kinda wondering if you would… if you would go somewhere with me today." Orihime's courage seemed to falter at the last minute, her proposal coming out about as shyly and awkwardly as possible.

"Wha? So where's it you want to go?" Ichigo asked in relative apathy, his very words seemed tired.

"You know that new amusement park that just opened up in town…? I thought it'd be fun if we went there together…." Orihime said in a meek voice, she looked as if her dreams had already been crushed.

"Amusement park… Ooh that's one of those places that has the tiny little trains that go on the big winding metal tracks with the little loops in them, right? Oh that sounds like fun, Ichigo! Let's go with her!" Rukia exclaimed with a healthy mix of intrigue and excitement. Orihime was stunned to find this woman inviting herself on her and Ichigo's "date".

"I think I'll pass. There isn't any time for amusement parks in everything that's happened." Ichigo rejected Orihime in a despondent, somewhat morose manner, slinking back into his house without a parting word.

"Well he can certainly be a big jerk some times." Rukia remarked coldly. She then smiled as she turned to Orihime, "But I'm still willing to go with you, Orihime, even if _someone_ hasn't finished pouting yet..."

Orihime reminded herself not to get mad at this girl. Even if it was painful, Rukia's remarks were well intentioned. Orihime replied as politely as she was able, her words still held a depressed ring to them, "No thank you. I was only going to go because of Ichigo."

"Oh? And why would that be, Orihime?" Rukia remained oblivious to her friend's pain.

"I thought if he went with me I could help cheer Ichigo up… you know after everything that happened…" Orihime explained in a deep sigh.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, Orihime. He'll get over all this eventually… And if he doesn't, I'll be here to beat it out of him." Rukia said with a degree of fierceness and an undertone of concern. Orihime felt her stomach sink.

"Oh… well, thanks, Rukia." Orihime said forcing the muscles in her mouth to form a grateful smile despite the fact that at the same time she was holding back the urge to cry.

Orihime returned the smile as she took a step back into the house, she said simply as she reached for the handle to the door, "Alright. Let us know if anything happens, Orihime." And with that the door shut in Orihime's face; it wasn't a minute later that Orihime's tears began to flow.

Ichigo had rejected her to her face. Sure, maybe he had a reason. Maybe the pain he was going through at the moment was something too great for Orihime's simple mind to understand. That didn't change the fact that it was Rukia who was helping him through this pain and not her. She was denied even the possibility of helping the one she loved. She hated this sadness.

And thus Orihime cried. She continued to cry as she walked in the direction of her home. When she had initially made the trip to Ichigo's house that morning she had been nervous but _excited_.

Rangiku had convinced her that Ichigo wouldn't turn her down. As she had walked down the street that morning her thoughts had been alive with imaginative daydreams of how the day would go at the amusement park. She had pictured in her head many things, Ichigo holding her close as they rode the big roller coaster, the two of them eating ice cream (she had a triple scoop with pineapple, green tea, and bubblegum ice cream and chocolate syrup), they would ride the merry-go-round and the Ferris wheel, they would meet the aliens and stop the robot invasion, and then they would stay late and watch the fire works…

None of that could happen now. She wondered how it was that Ichigo could cause her to feel so alone. When her brother had died, Orihime had felt alone, she remembered that loneliness; somehow this pain of rejection felt worse. As she made the return trip back to her apartment Orihime was far from _excited,_ she was now _heartbroken_.

Orihime struggled to stop her tears as she gave one more disappointed sigh in front of her door. She silently opened it and walked in. She didn't even look around the apartment as she proceeded to it, venturing off in the direction of her bed. A woman stepped before her to stop her in her tracks.

"So I take it if you're back here, that that jerk told you no…" Rangiku gave a short sigh as she looked over Orihime's tired, sad expression.

"Yeah." Orihime affirmed miserably. She then whined at the shinigami woman, "I thought you said that he'd go with me, Rangiku…"

"He would have if he was anything resembling a decent man." Rangiku gave another healthy sigh as she draped an arm over Orihime's shoulder to comfort her.

"It's not his fault. He's just in pain right now… after the fight with the arrancar…" Orihime said at once in an almost defensive way.

"You can't defend him like that, Orihime. Take it from a woman with my experience, you can't give them any credit or form any excuses for them. You have to fight to always be important to them or else they just end up abandoning you in the end." Rangiku gave her advice in a tough, reflective tone.

"I know, Rangiku… it's just so painful." Orihime said somberly, another tear stemming from her eye.

"In that case how about some breakfast, Orihime. I saw that you left this morning without eating anything. I'm sure you'll feel less miserable after a nice meal." Rangiku offered in a kind tone.

Orihime couldn't deny the fact that being around Rangiku was soothing nor could she deny the fact that she was hungry. She acquiesced peacefully, "Okay."

The two proceeded into the kitchen and Orihime took a seat. Normally she would do the cooking; cooking always had been something she enjoyed, but today she wasn't in the mood. Besides she trusted Rangiku's judgment.

"So let's see what we have in here today…" Rangiku said as she opened the refrigerator. She pulled out various odds and ends from inside the appliance and soon had a nice pile of edible things before her. She smiled wickedly as ideas began to course through her brain.

"Oh so what are you making, Rangiku?" Orihime asked finding her mood suddenly lighter.

"It's a surprise!" Rangiku declared in a suspicious tone before going to work. She brought out a toaster and a few pans. It was most likely not so much a surprise as it was that Rangiku had no idea what she was going to throw together yet.

Time passed swiftly as Orihime sat patiently. Her mind wandered into a day dream about a gnome riding a miniature pony through a rainbow colored field of cotton candy. Her nose began to collect a unique assortment of smells. Soon Rangiku set two plates of food on the table.

"Ooh this looks delicious Rangiku! What is it?!" Orihime exclaimed as she excitedly examined her food. It appeared to be a fairly traditional western style breakfast, an omelet and some toast.

"The toast is served with sharp cheddar, raspberry jam and red bean paste. For the omelet I used the grilled octopus from Thursday night, and the leftover mushrooms, some tofu, a few green onions, a spoon of nutmeg, and a whole tomato. Oh and it's served with eggplant curry sauce." Rangiku presented her menu proudly, Orihime's eyes lighting up as she spoke.

"Oh wow it sounds _so_ good. I have to taste it." Orihime was clear in her excitement. She greedily grabbed a fork and shoveled a piece of her octopus, tomato and mushroom omelet onto the corner of a piece of raspberry cheese toast and shoved it into her mouth. Orihime was simply radiant in her smile as she finished the bite.

"It's delicious! I have to remember this combination!" Orihime declare after a few seconds of savoring her first bite. Rangiku had sat down across from her and had begun to enjoy her own meal.

"Well I have been inspired by a chef as brilliant as you." Rangiku said with a smile, her own eyes bright with the (apparently) delicious taste of the meal she had prepared.

Orihime didn't respond directly to this flattering comment. Instead she chose to stuff her face with Rangiku's food. Her worries, her pain, it all seemed so distant now. In only a few minutes Orihime's plate was clean.

"Whoa, you really were hungry, Orihime." Rangiku remarked as she watched the other lick eggplant curry sauce off her fork, she herself was almost finished.

"Yeah. And especially when it's this good!" Orihime exclaimed in a deeply satisfied way. Rangiku extended a hand to wipe a glob of raspberry jam off of Orihime's cheek with her fingers. The shinigami woman then nonchalantly brought those fingers to her own mouth and licked them clean

"It was good, huh?" Rangiku said in a light tone. She added some personal wisdom, "You know, good food is the second best way to forget about your troubles, and the best way you're not old enough for yet."

"Yup. It… you make me able to forget about it all if only for a little while." Orihime sighed, her voice returned to a more down note, as she lay back onto the floor, gently patting her now full stomach.

"So Orihime, what are you planning to do with your day off now that dating Ichigo's not happening?" Rangiku asked in a soft way, offering a smile that prevented the human girl from becoming too depressed.

"I don't know. I really don't have anything to do today." Orihime mumbled in a low voice.

"Well since your date with Ichigo's cancelled how about you go on a date with me instead?" Rangiku asked in a playfully suggestive tone.

Orihime took a step back, she said in an unsteady voice, "I-I thought I-I told you I wasn't like that R-Rangiku…."

"Come now, girl. I didn't mean a romantic date. Just me and you hanging out together, having fun, you know? We could even go to that amusement park together if you're still interested." Rangiku gave a healthy laugh as she explained herself in a calm manner. She paused for a moment, walking back up to Orihime, staring her deep in the eyes as she put a hand on either of the girl's shoulders, before adding once more in a sensual fashion, "Unless of course you actually want to do romantic stuff with me too."

Orihime backed away again almost immediately. She blushed furiously as she tried to find something to say to express her discomfort.

"Oh please, you know I'm only playing with you. You need to lighten up, Orihime. Stop being so serious, it's not like you." Rangiku continued to laugh at the girl's reactions.

"Alright." Orihime said hesitantly walking toward the woman once more. She added with a slight grin, "Let's go to the amusement part together then."

"You got it." Rangiku said with an approving nod. She said with a sigh, "But first we should probably clean up the dishes."

Orihime nodded and soon the tow began to clean the pans and plates as well as the mess from their breakfast meal. They put everything away and in only a few minutes they were finished. The two women were just about to exit the apartment when a voice called out to them fro the shadows of the room.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto. Where do you think you're going?" The darkly serious voice of Toshiro Hitsugaya said in a disapproving fashion.

"Me and Orihime are going out for the day. We're gonna have some fun together. We're going to an amusement park!" Rangiku announced smugly.

"Do you honestly think you are on this mission to have _fun_, Lt. Matsumoto? I cannot see how the idea that something like this could possibly be appropriate with the danger we face at the moment could have crossed your mind." Toshiro said in a stern manner, a scowl embedded on his face.

"Oh come one Captain. Stuff like this is important to the mission too. If all we do is sit around all day with a grumpy look on our faces we won't be in the best mood when the arrancar show up. Think of this little excursion as a way for me and Orihime to keep our morale up." Rangiku seemed to be talking down to her young captain.

"Hmmph. Well even if that's the case, Lieutenant. It still remains that it is a bad idea for us to become separated." The Tenth Division's Captain replied with an air of finality.

"Who said anything about being separated? I mean you're free to come along if you want Captain. Right, Orihime?" Rangiku said with a short laugh.

"Oh yes. I'd be happy to have Toshiro come with us." Orihime said with an exuberant nod.

Toshiro gave sharp scowl as he corrected Orihime, "It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes sir!" Orihime replied in military fashion. She then added an apology, "I'm sorry."

"So you coming or not, captain?" Rangiku asked indifferently.

"I suppose. But only so that the two of you don't wind up walking right into some terrible danger." The short captain said begrudgingly.

"Well alright then. Let's get going, Orihime." Rangiku said in a warm voice.

"Yeah." Orihime replied simply as the three of them proceeded out the door.

Walking next to Rangiku, Orihime didn't feel nervous, nor did she feel sad. At that moment Orihime's pain was behind her. Ichigo didn't matter. Rukia didn't matter. All that mattered at that moment was her and Rangiku and the warmth between them. Part of Orihime was beginning to wish it could always be like this.

A/N: There's chapter two. This one's pretty cute so far, huh? This chapter was a great deal lighter. I made sure to include Orihime and Rangiku's shared culinary tastes in this chap. I tried to think of the most bizarre combinations I could at the moment and I hoped the scene came out amusing. So the next chapter will cover the adventures of Orihime, Rangiku and Toshiro at the amusement park. Expect more cuteness and probably some subconscious Hitsugaya bashing (entirely beyond my control…), Anyways hope it's keeping you entertained. Oh and, while usually I manage a fairly consistent weekly update schedule, I got exams and stuff up real soon so my schedule's going to become even more fragmented then it already was. I'm not sure how exactly this is going to affect my updates, but if it does change anything it will only make my updates quicker. Oh and I found the results to my sexiest Bleach girl poll amusing. I hadn't realized Rukia was so sexy.Yoruichi I find more deserving of her high percentage of votes. Thanks to everyone who voted.


	3. A Warm, Peaceful Day

A/N: Alright let's keep this thing going. More Orihime X Rangiku goodness. Here we go. Yeah!

Disclaimer: Whoo amusement park! Whoo! (…I do not own Bleach).

It was a warm, sunny afternoon at the Karakura Town Amusement Park. Orihime and the two highest officers of Division Ten of the Gotei 13 had expressions ranging from excitement to complete and total loathing as they took in the colorful scenery of the park.

"Oh wow, this looks like so much fun! Don't you think so, Captain?" Rangiku said in a cheery fashion as she skipped around happily.

"Oh, yeah, it looks like _lots_ of fun." Toshiro said with incisive sarcasm.

"Glad to hear it, Captain!" Rangiku said with a laugh, purposely ignoring the tone ot her superiors statement. She turned to Orihime to whom she addressed the following, "Which way to the biggest, fastest roller coaster, Orihime?!"

"Well, let's see…." Orihime said somewhat nervously as she fumblingly perused the park map and guide she had retrieved from the entrance. After a moment she said with certainty as she pointed in the correct direction, "That would be the Kanoji Ultimate Spirit Hunter Mega Coater Z, it's over this way."

"Alright, let's go!" Rangiku exclaimed as she raced off toward the roller coaster with Orihime close behind, Toshiro followed behind reluctantly, going just fast enough to where he didn't fall behind.

The roller coaster was very large. Its long track of thick purple metal seemed to wind endlessly through innumerable twists and turns, three complete loops, and through two "evil spirit rooms". It was a very daunting ride, and honestly Orihime was slightly nervous. The large sign for the ride was not surprisingly decorated with a giant picture of Don Kanoji's face, what was surprising was that this same bizarre man was standing a few feet away from the sign.

"Oh look! That's that guy from the TV, isn't it Orihime?" Rangiku pointed out the television star with an excited call.

"Yeah that's Don Kanoji! I watch his show all the time!" Orihime affirmed, crossing her hands over her chests and mimicking the Don Kanoji laugh. Rangiku joined her after awhile while Toshiro rolled his eyes and gave a sour expression.

Don Kanoji was largely being ignored (which was surprising since he was the supposed inspiration for the ride he was standing in front of), took immediate notice of the two women performing his trademark stance. He walked over to them and after a few seconds showed them the authentic Don Kanoji laugh.

"Hello my adoring fans! Have you lovely ladies come to ride the Kanoji Ultimate Spirit Hunter Mega Coaster Z! The world's fastest most amazing super coater!" Don Kanoji shouted in a loud, obnoxious manner.

"Yes! It looks like so much fun." Rangiku said at once, offering a wide grin.

"So what are you doing here, Mr. Kanoji?" Orihime asked sweetly, giving the strangely dressed man a kind smile.

"Bwa Ha Ha! Glad you asked my little lady! I, Don Kanoji, the world's greatest medium of spirits, have decided to make a rare public appearance during the first weeks of this lovely park's opening to draw the crowds in to my amazing ride! Amusement parks the world over will be abuzz with discussion of the world famous Kanoji Ultimate Spirit Hunter Mega Coaster Z!" Don Kanoji said in a quite boisterous manner, starting and finishing with his loud trademark laugh.

"But how come there isn't a huge crowd around you?" Rangiku asked a little puzzled.

"I don't know! No one seems to even notice me anymore…" Kanoji said in a dramatic tone.

"You've been standing outside this ride since the day this park opened two weeks ago, haven't you?" Rangiku asked smartly.

"Well yeah… I have to promote my Ultimate Mega Coater… (I mean with how much the studio paid for this thing)." The television personality said defensively.

"Well then it's only natural they're ignoring you now. Everyone who's wanted to see you probably already has." Rangiku explained logically.

"Yeah… The crowds were bigger the first couple days. But even then… It's just that ever since I put the Karakura Superheroes on my show that's all anyone cares about anymore. No one wants _my _autograph anymore…" Don Kanoji discoursed on his falling career in an over-played, loud, miserable voice.

"Oh yeah! Karakura Superheroes! Ichigo's sisters are part of that aren't they? It looks like so much fun!" Orihime declared with enthusiasm before going into a daydream. In this dream she was wearing a hot pink superhero outfit and grappling with a rather large alien robot bear.

"Oh…? Could it be…? You know my young disciple, Kurosaki?" Kanoji said in surprise, his eyes coming to focus on Orihime.

"Oh yes!" Orihime started excitedly. Her voice sank to a completely different level as she continued, "Ichigo… he's my, he's my… friend."

"Glad to hear it! That's a good kid, that Kurosaki! And to think that it was I who taught him everything he knows about hunting the spirits of the departed…" Kanoji said with usual flamboyance.

"You did?! Really?!" Orihime asked with wide eyes.

"You bet. It is only through my tutelage that that boy has become the great slayer of evil spirits he is today!" The strange man boasted with another of his bizarre laughs.

"That's actually kind of a relief. I had always thought it was _Rukia_ who taught Ichigo about all that stuff…" Orihime said with a smile.

"That's because she did teach him. This guy didn't teach Kurosaki; this guy couldn't teach a tree how to grow." Toshiro decided to finally speak up, offering harsh words in a caustic tone. The smug look on Kanoji's face vanished in an instant, as did Orihime's smile.

"Whoa now, kiddo. That's wasn't very nice. It's not good for little boys to say mean stuff like that to grown ups." Don Kanoji asserted in an overtly condescending voice

"He's right, Captain. I'm sure that if it's what he says, this Don Kanoji fellow must have taught Ichigo lots of stuff." Rangiku took the moment to scold her superior on his bad attitude. She continued in a way that was more directed at Orihime, "Now enough talk let's go ride this thing!"

Orihime nodded and the three theme park guests began walking into the line of the roller coaster. Don Kanoji quickly called out to them before they had entered, "I think you guys need to take one more look at the sign."

"The group turned around to do as the odd man advised. The sign for the roller coaster had a picture of Don Kanoji holding his cane outstretched beside horizontally. Across it read the line "You must be this tall to ride". As it was, the top of Toshiro Hitsugaya's head was roughly half an inch below this line.

"Sorry, Captain, but it looks like me and Orihime have to ride this one without you." Rangiku gave a hard laugh as she said this with a smirk.

"Does it really matter; it's not even a full inch!" The short shinigami had the most terrible of expressions on his face as he spoke in high irritation.

"Rules are rules, kid. What would people say if I let a shorty like you ride such a fast and dangerous ride?" Don Kanoji said with authority.

Toshiro looked even more irritated then he was before as the two women began to walk off without him. Kanoji seemed to notice this and addressed the young shinigami in a overt tone of encouragement, "Now don't you pout little boy! Rides like my Ultimate Mega Coaster are for the adults. You should just be happy that your pretty older sisters decided to take you to this wonderful park today." Rangiku couldn't help but burst out with laughter as she heard these words while walking through the line with Orihime.

After about thirty five minutes of waiting in line, Orihime and Rangiku finally boarded one of the roller coaster's cars. They buckled themselves in securely and were soon set on their way. The car (which was solid steel painted a deep purple and was decorated on either side with a mural of Don Kanoji's face) began to move on the track.

Orihime began to get a little scared as the car made its way up the first hill, and then as they went over into the first drop and the car picked up some velocity that fear only began to intensify. But Orihime looked over at Rangiku. Rangiku was smiling and calling out her excitement. Suddenly Orihime found herself joining in, her fear seemed to disappear entirely.

It was mostly pretty fun for Orihime after that. Sure some of the higher drops and the loops would cause her heart to skip, but with Rangiku there beside her it didn't seem so bad. Not even the scariness of the "evil spirit rooms" (pitch black rooms filled with cheap special effects), could get to Orihime over the exuberant cheers of her dear friend. Orihime was smiling widely as she walked off the roller coaster with Rangiku.

"Well that was fun, right Orihime?!" Rangiku asked with excitement.

"Oh yes! It was so fast and kinda scary. But I liked it. I felt like I was the alien captain flying my spaceship through the stars…" Orihime said, trailing off into a daydream.

"But the guide says you're supposed to feel like a world famous spirit hunter racing through the world of evil spirits." Rangiku said with a somewhat bewildered expression.

"Really? I guess I could see that." Orihime said with a soft laugh. Her and Rangiku soon emerged from the line to find Toshiro waiting for them. He and Don Kanoji had apparently been engaged in conversation for the length of the other two's absence. Upon first sight, Toshiro ran quickly to his lieutenant's side.

"Hey there shorty. Don't you want to hear the rest of my idea for the Don Kanoji: Spirit Hunter Extreme The Motion Picture?" Don Kanoji called after the white haired shinigami.

Toshiro gave a harsh laugh as he stared at the man. He had a look on his face as if he had just had to suffer through a great deal of pain. He spoke insistently, "Let's go… please."

"Yes sir, Captain." Rangiku answered with an amused laugh as the three walked off leaving Kanoji behind.

The group proceeded to the next largest roller coaster. Toshiro was also too short to ride this one, as it had the same height requirements as the other. Rangiku after that dragged everyone to a ride called the "Super Death Drop". Toshiro again was deemed to be of inadequate size. Orihime found this ride to be particularly scary; when it was over she was so shaken she had to hold tightly to Rangiku's hand for a good five minutes.

Toshiro spoke as he caught up to the group after this ride, giving his best scowl, "So is there anything in this damn place that will actually let me on it?"

"Sure there are, Captain! There's the merry-go-round, and the toy train ride, and the kiddy coaster… ooh and there's the little tea cup ride. I bet you'd love that one." Rangiku said with wickedest of grins.

Toshiro stared with contempt at his subordinate as he let what he had just been told sink in, he spoke in a somewhat indignant way, "I don't even care anymore. I've had enough _fun_. You two can stay here by yourself for all I care, Lieutenant Matsumoto. I'm leaving."

"Alright, see ya, Captain." Rangiku said with a slight laugh and a little wave as the young shinigami left her and Orihime behind.

"Oh, it's too bad little Toshiro wasn't having any fun…" Orihime gave a soft sigh.

"Yeah. Kids are supposed to enjoy theme parks, aren't they? It's a real shame that one has to be so grumpy all the time." Rangiku still found herself laughing, "But that doesn't mean the two of us can't have some more fun. Come on let's go find the next ride."

"Alright, Rangiku. But nothing real scary like the last one." Orihime said with a nod.

"Okay. We'll do some of the more _gentle_ rides now." Rangiku said agreeing, as if it was already in her plan.

The two girls proceeded to ride the remaining roller coasters, most of which were more subdued and slower (and all of which Toshiro could have ridden… in fact aside from the first three rides Rangiku had picked out Toshiro could have ridden anything else in the whole park) as well as some of the other assorted rides. Orihime liked the slower rides better. Her and Rangiku could laugh and cheer together as they remained close. It put Orihime at ease. It was with little effort that Orihime found herself able to forget she even had troubles in the first place.

Soon it had gotten rather late into the afternoon. Rangiku decided to make it clear to the other that the day was almost at its end, she sighed, "Well, Orihime, looks like we should be heading out of here."

"Wait! I want to ride one more ride! We still haven't been on the Ferris wheel…" Orihime spoke insistently, pointing in the direction of the giant wheel shaped ride.

"Oh! Okay. That should be fun…" Rangiku said in agreement. Her and Orihime raced off toward the Ferris wheel.

The line was fairly short and the giant wheel was far from full. Orihime and Rangiku got a whole gondola to themselves. They began to talk as the wheel began its slow ascent.

"So you have a fun time today, Orihime?" Rangiku asked with a warm smile.

"Oh yes! Today was amazing!" Orihime declared without second thought.

"Makes you forget about it all doesn't it. About all the pain we've seen, about all the danger the world faces, about all the bad things out there. Today it was like all that mattered was you and me, Orihime, and all these fun things. It was like everything else was just some far off dream." Rangiku said in an oddly poetic fashion; a tear came to Orihime's eye.

"I wish it was like that all the time. That all there was was me Rangiku and fun things like this." Orihime said in a serene, dazed voice, they were nearing the top of the wheel's arc for the first time.

"Oh? And I thought it was Ichigo you loved." Rangiku gave friendly laugh at Orihime's dream like statement. Orihime gave an intense blush as she realized how foolish what she had just said must have sounded.

"I, I was just saying… that I've really enjoyed myself today. You're a really good friend Rangiku. I sort of wish today didn't have to end." Orihime continued to blush as she spoke shyly.

"Well it really doesn't have to quite yet. I mean we've done most everything at the park. But we can go somewhere else after this." The shinigami woman suggested in a soothing voice.

"Where do you have in mind, Rangiku?" Orihime asked smiling at the new prospect.

"There are some neat stores in this area I'd like to check out... You up for some shopping, Orihime?" Rangiku suggested with brightly lit eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Orihime agreed to the idea with little thought.

Soon the girls were getting off the Ferris wheel. Orihime realized she had not once looked out at the no doubt glorious view of the park the giant wheel had provided to her. The entire length of the ride her eyes focus had remained on the woman who sat across form her.

With highs spirits the two women left the amusement park. They walked a fair distance to find the nice clothing shop Rangiku had wanted to visit. The two went inside. A full hour passed as Orihime and Rangiku painstakingly examined the store's merchandise. Either girl soon had a decent array of outfits they wanted to try on. They both made their way for the dressing room.

The two began trying on the clothing they had picked out. Most of Orihime's clothes, were simpler in design, but were quite cute. Rangiku on the other hand decided to partake in the most fashionable of outfits.

"So how does this look, Rangiku?" Orihime asked as she displayed one of her outfits to the shinigami. It consisted of a dark green skirt and a cute bright pink shirt.

"Looks cute, Orihime. How about me?" Rangiku commented and then asked her question with a smile.

"Oh wow! You're so beautiful Rangiku." Orihime declared as she examined Rangiku's new outfit. She was wearing tight black pants and an intense red blouse. The blouse was cut low in the front and seemed to perfectly frame the Division Ten Lieutenant's exemplary bust.

"You think so? I have to say that clothes in this world are so much cuter that those from Soul Society." Rangiku seemed to be utterly delighted as she tried on new clothes.

"But you look pretty in anything, Rangiku." Orihime protested.

"Maybe you're right. I am able to turn something like an old, dull shihakuso into something cute and fashionable. And I do have quite the figure, don't I? But it's not like you aren't every bit as incredible, Orihime." Rangiku said proudly, basking in the compliment.

"I'm not so special." Orihime sighed. Rangiku began removing her blouse causing Orihime to avert her eyes.

"Nonsense. Mine are only just a few sizes bigger. A lot of guys might say I'm excessive whereas you're just perfect." Rangiku said with an air of finality as she turned around and grabbed another one of the blouses she had picked out. She began to work her way into it to try it on.

"I think you might be right. That one might be too small for you..." Orihime said with a soft laugh. This new blouse was subtle blue, like the other it was fairly low cut. This one however barely managed to contain Rangiku's ample chest, which appeared to strain against the fabric.

"Yeah, you're right. I suppose that's the curse I must pay for possessing these mammoth things." Rangiku sighed as she reluctantly pulled of her blouse, "And that one was cute too!" she stammered. She then thrust the blouse at the other girl and offered, "Here you try it on."

"I don't know…" Orihime tried to protest as the blouse was forced into her hand. She didn't usually wear things that showed off her chest. Unlike Rangiku, Orihime had always been a little shy about her body. Still Rangiku was only asking her to try this on. She could do that much. Slowly the human girl removed her shirt and replaced it with the soft blue blouse.

"Oh my, Orihime! You don't know how stunning you look!" Rangiku exclaimed in awe.

Orihime blushed a little. She was somewhat uncomfortable, but she figured she could at least look at herself in the mirror. When she did she was a little surprised. She did some cute poses in the mirror and discovered that the other woman was telling the truth, if Orihime tried she could easily be someone "sexy" like Rangiku. Orihime began to smile.

"See. There's no need to be shy. Whether you dress sexy or not guys will still be looking at you with the body you have. Really there's no need for you to be so set on Ichigo." Rangiku said while puffing out her chest which was barely contained by her bra.

"Is it really so special for them to be _big_?" Orihime said while finding it hard to take her eyes off Rangiku.

"It sure is. Girls like us have a real advantage over someone like Rukia. It because the guys know there's more fun to be had with us." Rangiku answered nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that? I mean I know it sorta looks nice… but…" Orihime was beginning to feel embarrassed about the conversation.

"Here. Feel." Rangiku said with a laugh as she grabbed Orihime's hand and forced it to her chest. Orihime gasped loudly as she attempted to pull away but Rangiku held her there rigidly. Eventually Orihime lost the will to struggle and Rangiku let go, Orihime continued to feel at the other woman's bust, now voluntarily.

"You see, the flesh there is incredibly soft and tender. It's delicate, and in a lot of women, quite sensitive." Rangiku said in a relaxed somewhat vulnerable voice.

She was right. It was soft. It was also really _warm_. Orihime tried to remember if her own breasts were this soft and warm. They were, she knew, but touching someone else was so completely different than touching her own. It was so much more electrifying. Orihime didn't want to stop.

Then something happened that made Orihime realize just how awkward what she was doing was. Rangiku had extended a hand and had begun to do the same thing to her. It felt good. Rangiku's touch felt amazing. But Orihime wanted to pull away.

Since her "developments" had first become noticeable Tatsuki had always warned her that she was not to allow other people to touch her there, and especially men. Men had never touched her, the only one who had ever touched her there was a girl, Chizuru.

But this was different than Chizuru. Chizuru was Chizuru. Orihime was always able to count on Tstsuki to get rid of Chizuru if she ever did anything too embarrassing to her anyways. Chizuru was nothing more that good friend, someone nice and friendly who Orihime liked but felt nothing towards beyond what she felt for everyone of her many friends. Rangiku wasn't like Chizuru, Rangiku was more than a simple friend.

But then what was Rangiku to Orihime then? She didn't have an answer. She didn't know anything. She was confused. She just knew that somehow this must be wrong. That thought in mind she forced herself free from the other woman.

Orihime opened her mouth and stumbled unintelligibly over some words that never really came out.

Rangiku gave a warm smile. She grabbed her original blouse and replaced it on her body. She spoke with a soft laugh, "You know I didn't mean anything by that, Orihime. Just a little innocent fun to prove that you're a special girl. Don't take it serious."

"A-alright…" Orihime said in a faint voice. She was in a daze. At that moment Orihime didn't know pain. At that moment Orihime didn't know Ichigo. At that moment it was unclear if Orihime even knew herself.

"Great. Let's go pay for this stuff now." Rangiku said with subdued laugh; Orihime could only wonder if her friend knew what she was making her feel.

"Y-yeah." Orihime reluctantly nodded in affirmation as she quickly changed back into her original clothing, making sure to throw the sexy blue blouse Rangiku had given her into the bag with the things she had chosen.

The two girls paid for the clothing and both left the shop with an overstuffed shopping bag on either arm. Rangiku was silent as they walked, as if she was lost in a dream. Orihime wished she would speak, that she would give one of her casual jokes, or that _something_ would happen to make the confusing feelings go away.

_Something_ did happen once the two women had covered about half the distance back to Orihime's apartment. But this _something_ was probably not what Orihime had wished for, for this _something_ did not make any of the feelings go away.

A dark rift opened in the now evening sky overhead as if the fabric of that sky had been torn in two. Slowly there emerged a hollow. It was fairly large, grotesque, and ferocious. At first sight, Orihime knew it as an Adjuchas level Menos Grandefrom it's shear elvel of power. It appeared to be fairly angry as it jumped down to earth with a crash.

Orihime watched the hollow. She watched it, but felt strangely disconnected from it, as if it didn't matter, as if it wasn't even really there. Rangiku, however, had took a more conventional approach; shopping bags lay scattered across the floor, she had forced herself from her gigai, Haineko was drawn and pointed at the evil creature. She was ready for a fight.

A/N: That's chapter 3. Okay, the amusement park scene was interesting; it was a last second idea to include Don Kanoji. At most amusement parks I've been to, the biggest rides always are tied-in to some movie or character or something, and since Kanoji's show's supposed to be popular it seemed like it would be a good idea. I also thought it would make for some humorous material with Hitsugaya. I've always thought those two should meet, the anime people should really do a filler episode with Hitsgay and Kanoji, it could be hilarious. Also I realize I might be exaggerating about Hitsugaya being so short, but then again who really cares? As for the rest, I thought I had some pretty cute Orihime X Rangiku scenes here with the Ferris wheel and the clothing shop. I set up next chapter to begin with a hollow fight but who knows where it might end… Oh and another thing, if you're new to my writing (which I've noticed a lot of you are), one click on my profile should tell you that I rarely write stories over five chapters. The exceptions are cases where I've had a real strong plot going. I'm willing to admit this fic doesn't have the strongest plot (it's substantial enough for the fic in my opinion even if it is light, you probably wouldn't expect a killer plot for this pairing anyways), and as such this fic will be one of the five chapter deals. Sorry if you were hoping for more.

Oh and I think I'd like to mention my character death poll (that was a kinda dark poll, wasn't it). Out of my (not so) random list of characters (I either don't like or am indifferent towards) the favorites to die are Byakuya and Keigo (5 votes each). I suppose Byakuya should be obvious, he's a little cold and doesn't seem like the nicest person, and those of you who are watching the dub episodes exclusively (You probably are a little confused by some of this fic, aren't you?) still think he's a real bastard. I never knew Keigo was the catalyst for that much hate though, I guess he really is that annoying. Glad to see Hitsugaya hatred running high as well, second only to the aforementioned and people asking for evil characters on the list (which of course there aren't any since anyone with a shred of conscience would vote saying they want Aizen to die). Oh and the 4 of you asking why there were no girls listed, that's just because of my bias... I don't want to think about any of the cute girls dying, I love them all. Kinda interesting that Ikkaku and Ukitake were spotless. I can understand Ukitake, since I kinda actually do think he's cool (him, Shinji, Ichigo, and Yamamoto I put on the list even though I kinda like their characters), I mostly put him there since I figured his death was one of the most probable. Ikkaku I guess just doesn't generate hatred, either that or he was just lucky. Another surprise from the poll is that 2 of you actually voted saying you wouldn't mind if Ichigo died. That's kinda crazy in my opinion since the show's mainly about him in the first place. Anyway I asked this question since I was noticing that no major characters have thus far died in Bleach. So, yeah, enough about that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and come back for more.


	4. A Truly Heated Evening

A/N: I know it's early. I want to get this story finished by next Friday, when I leave town for Christmas vacation. This chapter will contain material of a sexual nature. If you do not wish to read somewhat detailed accounts of women having sex with one another please proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: I LIKE ALL THE TREES!!! (…god, I'm an idiot… and I don't own Bleach).

Night had begun to fall on a day that had brought Orihime such elation. This day she had found herself reminded of how wonderful and fun her life could be. This day Rangiku Matsumoto had made her smile.

Orihime wasn't smiling now however. The terrifying hollow that had appeared suddenly before her was not something to smile about. The human girl began to silently curse the evil spirit's appearance; there was no place for things like hollows in her wonderful day with Rangiku.

"Prepare to die, foolish shinigami!!" The Menos bellowed in a deep voice. The hollow was humanoid in shape but was almost the size of two normal men. It's skin was dead gray, it had incredibly long arms with gigantic hands. It's white mask broke into seven large horns at the top.

"I'm not about to die without a fight, you bastard. And if you think for a second taking out the lieutenant of Division 10 is going to be easy, you're in for a rude awakening." Rangiku snapped in an intense voice, with latent anger and ferocity.

The hollow gave a bout of vile laughter before saying in its acidic voice, "Worthless shinigami should tremble at my power."

"Did Aizen send you, hollow, or are you acting on your own?" Rangiku tried asking a question to the hollow. She continued to hold Haineko steadily in her hands.

"I came here of my own accord. In devouring the spiritual power of a shinigami I shall show Lord Aizen my worth. Then, I shall come to join him as one of his chosen servants, as one of the arrancar." The hollow surprisingly answered, most likely only because it wanted a chance to further boast.

"If that's so I'll just have to kill you now." Rangiku shouted as she charged forward with her zanpakuto.

The Menos was surprisingly agile for its rather large size. It managed to avoid each swing of Haineko Rangiku unleashed. Luckily Rangiku seemed focused today and was having equal luck in avoiding injury from the Adjuchas' massive fists. Rangiku and the hollow seemed to be well matched.

Of course Rangiku still had her restrictive limit in place and was fighting at roughly 20 percent of her full strength. At full power Rangiku could tear this thing apart with ease, but there was no way she was going to get an okay to release her full power against something that wasn't even an arrancar. She had to defeat this hollow with the little power she had.

Orihime was elated to see a surprisingly driven Rangiku's next attack make contact with the hollow's flesh, Haineko finding its way deep into the hollow's shoulder. But the shinigami didn't seem on top for long. With surprising speed the hollow lunged its arm forth and grabbed the female shinigami around the waist with it's gigantic hand. The hollow began to clench Rangiku tightly causing looks of deep pain to come across her countenance.

Orihime's only thoughts were curses. She couldn't do anything but watch Rangiku suffer. Rangiku meant so much to her. Rangiku was more important than anyone else to her at that moment. Yet she was powerless to help. If she still had Tsubaki that hollow would be dead by now. Orihime would have seen to that. Orihime felt terrible that all she could do was watch.

Soon the hollow had lost interest in crushing the shinigami girl in its hand ad threw hard against a nearby fence. Rangiku was shaking visibly as she got back to her feet. Her body was bruised and blood trickled from her lips. She still held Haineko tightly.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku shouted fiercely, within seconds the blade of her zanpakuto dissolved into a fine ash.

Rangiku directed Haineko's ashen form forward at astonishing speed. The tiny particles of ash soon began to batter against the hollow's arm, cutting through the Menos' hard skin like a thousand swords. Soon the hollow's arm had separated from his body and lay at the ground. The hollow screamed in pain as Haineko retook the shape of a solid blade.

Soon red light was building behind the creature's screams. Rangiku then found herself on the receiving end of a fierce barrage of cero blasts one after another. Her body was visibly weary and avoiding the blasts took considerable effort. Inevitably, Rangiku couldn't hold on forever. Blasts of red energy were soon connecting to her frame, leaving her weak and damaged.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime shouted as she thrust herself between Rangiku and the hollow's cero. The triangular shield appeared to deflect the blast.

Orihime turned toward her dear friend who now was unconscious on the floor. Rangiku was bruised and battered all over. Her flesh was burned at the areas where the cero had contacted. Orihime didn't have to think twice about what she had to do.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime now shouted in a forceful voice. Soon Rangiku's entire frame was enveloped in the radiant light of Orihime's healing technique.

"Ha! You think you can ignore me and heal her, do you? In that case I'll just have to kill you first, human girl." The hollow said in a harsh tone as it made a swipe at the two women. Orihime wasn't about to let any further injury befall her dear friend, though. She maintained her shield steadfastly.

Even if Orihime could defend forever, which she knew she couldn't, the hollow wasn't going to just go away. _Someone _needed to kill it, and unfortunately, without Tsubaki, that couldn't be Orihime. Of course Orihime didn't worry too much. Karakura town was currently home to 6 other shinigami besides Rangiku. Orihime knew at that moment, at least one of them had noticed the hollow's presence and was on the way to aid Rangiku. All Orihime had to do was protect Rangiku until help arrived.

The hollow continued to pelt the shield between Shun Shun Rikka members, Lily, Baigon, and Hinagiku with its cero. Orihime could feel the pressure from every blast but ignored it. Her shield couldn't break today. Not until Rangiku was well again at least.

Then the blasts stopped. Just as Orihime had predicted a shinigami had arrived to confront the hollow. It was slain immediately before it knew what had hit it. A single shinigami stood nearby. Orihime didn't move, she didn't even lower her shield. She didn't care about her savior. She only cared about seeing Rangiku's wounds disappear.

The hollow's slayer called out to her in a solemn tone, "How bad is it, Orihime?"

Orihime recognized the voice at once but still didn't turn around. Even knowing it was Ichigo Kurosaki who had just saved her, Orihime was not broken in her resolve. Saving Rangiku was far more important to her than Ichigo ever was.

"She'll be okay." Orihime said smiling, in a manner as if it wasn't even directed at the shinigami. She stared forward, content to see Rangiku's wounds fading into nothingness under the bright aura of her healing.

"How about you, Orihime? Did it hurt you?" Ichigo asked a new question. His voice held a hint of concern to it.

"No it didn't even touch me. I'm fine." Orihime said in a sigh.

"That's good. So you think you'll need some help moving her?" Ichigo offered in a warm voice.

"No. I'll manage on my own. Every thing's fine here now, Ichigo." Orihime said coolly as if she wanted the other to leave.

Ichigo seemed perplexed as to how this girl who now was treating him so coldly could possibly be the same girl who that morning had shyly and innocently asked him out to a theme park. Ichigo gave a sigh as he said with slight reluctance, "I guess I'll be leaving then." He added an apology before departing in a flash, "I'm sorry, Orihime."

What was he doing apologizing? Orihime figured it was because Ichigo thought that she was angry with him because he had turned her down that morning. Orihime knew this wasn't the case. Orihime wasn't angry with Ichigo, she was just focused on other things now._ It_ _wasn't Ichigo's fault that Rangiku was more important to Orihime than he was_.

Orihime gasped as she had that thought. Was that true? But she loved Ichigo? She had wanted to be with him, to love him, to be loved by him. What did that mean about Rangiku then? She was confused. No, Orihime was more than confused, she was scared. She knew what this meant and it scared her. She tried to push the thoughts from her mind.

Rangiku's injuries were a distant memory now. Orihime withdrew the Shun Shun Rikka and struggled to balance a still sleeping Rangiku across her shoulder. Rangiku was heavy for the young girl, but she could manage. The remaining distance too the apartment wasn't too great anyway.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was already waiting in front of the complex. He had an unpleasant look on his face as he stared at the two approaching women.

"There you are. I knew this would happen. I knew it was a bad idea for you two to be alone." Toshiro shot with a scowl.

"Well you're the one who left us alone in the first place… and besides Rangiku is going to be just fine. She's just sleeping now." Orihime said with some spunk. The short captain was a little taken aback to be addressed as such by the usually gentle girl.

"Yeah, Captain. I'm gonna be fine!" Rangiku declared as she removed herself from Orihime's shoulder.

Orihime gave a hard gasp, she exclaimed, "Rangiku?! Since when are you awake?!"

Rangiku gave a soft laugh, she said with a full smile, "Oh I suppose I was awake most of that time you carried me. Why you ask?"

"Why didn't you say anything? You're heavy…"Orihime said in protest.

"What are you saying? I am not heavy." Rangiku shot indignantly. She offered a small laugh before adding in a sigh, "Or I guess these gigantic things probably add a bit of weight to my figure." She teasingly posed a question to Toshiro, "How much you think each one weighs, captain?"

"I don't know." Toshiro answered with a scornful expression on his face as if he was annoyed beyond belief.

"So why didn't my captain come to my rescue?' Rangiku asked.

"Shortly after your gigai returned I caught sight of Kurosaki rushing toward the presence. It was only a single hollow so I figured he could handle it." Toshiro explained dismissively.

"Oh yeah. My gigai. Did she return with all our things?" Rangiku said with excitement as she recalled the shopping her and Orihime had done, and how just prior to engaging the hollow in battle she had instructed her gigai to return home with her and Orihime's purchases.

"I don't know." Toshiro continued to look and sound very irritated. He then said with a sigh, "Now please, just get inside and stay in there. I'll keep a watch out and call you if any trouble shows."

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya." Rangiku nodded in understanding of the order.

Orihime and Rangiku continued into the apartment. Orihime felt an uneasiness begin to grow within her stomach once the two of them were once more alone together.

"So… um… do you, uh, feel better now, R-Rangiku…?" Orihime asked shyly, if only to break the silence.

"Sure do. I feel even better than before. My injuries are gone and it feels like all that energy I used up at the park is back as well. I feel great!" Rangiku declared with a wide smile. The shinigami searched out her gigai from Orihime's bedroom and forced her spirit back inside it.

"I'm glad… I was scared…" Orihime said nervously while averting her eyes from the other.

"Eh, it was just one hollow. At full power it would have taken me 2 seconds to kick that things ass." Rangiku boasted in a dismissive voice.

"But you almost died, Rangiku." Orihime said in a raised tone, with tears in her eyes. She gulped on some air before adding in a softer but just as emotionally charged voice, "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Rangiku gave a light laugh before wrapping two arms around Orihime, bringing the girl into her warmth. They looked deep into one another's eyes as Rangiku said in a husky voice, "Don't worry I'm never going to leave you behind, my cute little Orihime."

_This_ wasn't what Orihime thought it was. _This_ was just Rangiku teasing her. _This_ was the same as all those times before. Rangiku was just searching for a reaction. _This_ was how she had fun. Orihime wasn't supposed to be feeling anything from _this_. Her knees weren't supposed to be giving out, her brain wasn't supposed to become as veiled in a thick mist, her heart wasn't supposed to begin pounding intensely in her chest; she certainly wasn't supposed to bend forward and kiss Rangiku. Yet _that_ is exactly what happened.

It was a simple light kiss, polite, with medium pressure. Orihime at that moment might have had no control over her right thoughts or her actions but she was still Orihime. As enticing as Rangiku's soft, sweet lips were Orihime still retained her modesty. This was probably a good thing, as the other woman had an expression somewhere between shock and terror worn on her face.

Perceiving that she was making the one she held closest to her heart suffer, Orihime decided to break the kiss, allowing the other woman to pull away.

"O-Orihime…. w-why did you do that. I-I, all those times… I was just… It wasn't supposed to be… I was never being _serious_." Rangiku fumblingly muttered, she was obviously short on breath. She was blushing and held a great vulnerability about her.

"I'm being _serious_, Rangiku." Orihime said simply. She wasn't shy or nervous about it anymore. It was out there now. She could stand by it.

Rangiku seemed completely stunned as she heard these words. Her eyes widened greatly as her mind likely thought it through. She then closed her eyes briefly before opening them to from a warm smile. Rangiku spoke, "Are you sure about that, Orihime?"

"I am. I love you, Rangiku. More than I love anyone else." Orihime said. This was the truth she had realized only a short time ago. Saying it aloud for the first time made her heart pound loudly.

"Is that so? You're really so _serious_ about this?" Rangiku voice had a sensual quality to it now. She stepped forward once more and once more placed Orihime into a deep embrace. "In that case, let _me_ show _you_ how _serious_ _I_ can be." And with that they were kissing once more.

Rangiku's kiss was different than Orihime's kiss had been. This kiss had no modesty. Seconds after Rangiku had pushed her lips to the other girl's her tongue was already vivaciously fluttering about Orihime's mouth. This time it was Orihime who wore the stunned expression. Or so it was for a few moments before Orihime realized how wonderful it all was, how amazing, how alluring, Rangiku mouth and tongue felt.

Orihime began to kiss the one she loved back intensely, letting her tongue move against that of the other with equivalent ferociousness. A saliva mixture was building in their collective mouth as the two remained joined, enjoying the wet, warm sensations of the heated kiss. Orihime didn't want it to ever end.

As the kiss continued Orihime began to notice things. Like how her and Rangiku's breasts were touching as they embraced. She also noticed how Rangiku's hands explored her body, traveling slowly from her lower back, to her hips, to her stomach, to her chest then through her hair and then back again. The motion was electrifying so Orihime tried to mimic it on the other. She found the feel of every part of Rangiku to be so enticing.

The kiss eventually broke. Orihime wasn't sure who broke it; it was rather clear neither one of them wanted it to end. Orihime was left panting for breath. She found enough to speak, "I never knew kissing someone could be so amazing."

"You liked it that much? In that case I could show you what it's like, when you really get _serious_." Rangiku said in a sexy voice, smirking hotly at the other.

"Please! I want to with you. If it's with Rangiku, then I want to. I want to do all the naughty things with you." Orihime said with a blush. The human girl was never usually a sexual person, but at that moment she desperately wanted to feel Rangiku's warmth.

"Cute… I'm not about to refuse you Orihime. I'll show you everything." Rangiku said with a soft laugh as she grabbed Orihime by one of her wrists. Orihime was led into her bedroom and no sooner gently pushed onto her bed. Rangiku climbed on after her.

Rangiku wasted little time in removing her top. She wasted even less time in removing her bra. Orihime was blushing as she stared in awe as Rangiku's glorious bust spilled out into the open before her eyes, the large mounds of soft flesh giving a steady bounce as they found themselves free of their restraints. Orihime had an overpowering urge to grab and squeeze them right then.

Rangiku likely saw this urge in the other girl's eyes, for she did not allow Orihime any time before lunging forth and slipping her hand under Orihime's shirt. Orihime reluctantly raised her arms so that the other woman could pull it over her head. Rangiku then moved her hands to Orihime back and fought the clasp on the girl's bra, finally removing it to allow Orihime's own voluptuous chest to feel the cool air.

The shinigami woman still did not allow Orihime to touch her with her hands. Rangiku had other ideas. She instead laid her body atop the other girl, allowing contact between their naked breasts. Rangiku grinded her chest against the other hotly. Orihime was stunned. It felt so incredible; the warm pillowy flesh of Rangiku's breasts against her own like flesh, it was amazing.

Orihime tilted her head to stare inward, it looked absolutely fascinating. It felt even better. Orihime was panting now, she felt a wetness between her legs and her nipples begin to harden under Rangiku's weight. Very soon Orihime found her hardened nipples were rubbing hotly against something else hard; Orihime then realized Rangiku must be feeling all the same things she was.

Orihime's focus shifted from the area where their chests joined to Rangiku's face. Sure enough Rangiku was panting just as hard as she was, her face was lost to a look of blissful pleasure. Orihime moved a hand through the woman's soft, beautiful blonde hair to rest it on her head. The young girl then pulled the other woman down into another kiss.

It was Orihime this time who forced her hungry tongue deep into the other woman's mouth. Orihime felt as if her whole body was on fire as her tongue bathed in the warmth of Rangiku's saliva, fighting with vigor against Rangiku's own tongue, while her nipples entangled themselves with the same woman's between the massive piles of soft flesh.

Rangiku broke the kiss and pulled herself off of Orihime. This time there was no stopping Orihime from bringing her hands right to Rangiku's chest. She groped the wonderfully shaped, soft flesh hard while stroking the nipples passionately with the underside of her palm. Rangiku gave an audible moan as she let her hands find their way to Orihime's breasts. She kneaded one softly, while pinching the nipple of the other forcefully between two fingers.

The sensations were too much for Orihime and she soon felt her arms give out. Rangiku now free from Orihime's electrifying touch adjusted herself downward and slowly lowered her head to Orihime bust. Her lips parted over Orihime's right breast and she slowly brought the erect nipple between them. One of her hands continued to tease the other breast hotly.

Rangiku sucked hard at Orihime's breast, she gently gritted the nipple between her teeth, she flicked her tongue across it rapidly, she circled the area around the nub in slow movements of the same tongue, she did everything she possibly could, and to Orihime it all felt so overwhelming. When Rangiku was done she repeated the same motions on the other breast; Orihime couldn't believe it was possible to feel this good.

It felt good, but Orihime wanted to feel more. She was desperate. The wetness between her legs now seemed like a torrential flood. She soon found her hand wandering to her waist to search out the button to her pants. She unfastened it and struggled to remove them. When she had succeeded she felt at the fabric of her panties. Sure enough they were completely drenched; the amount of fluid she had produced was so much it felt as if Orihime had wet herself. She was blushing softly.

Rangiku, perhaps noticing this, finally forced herself from Orihime's chest. Orihime smiled at how she could still feel a wet layer of Rangiku's saliva around either of her nipples. Now Rangiku felt at Orihime's panties. She retracted her hand almost at once as if she too was taken aback by the degree of dampness.

"Hmm, I never would have guessed you were such a dirty girl, Orihime." Rangiku said teasingly as she replaced her hand, this time to the hem of the girl's underwear as she pulled it downward across the girl's legs and finally off Orihime entirely.

"It's for you, Rangiku… it's only for you." Orihime declared lovingly though with a blush, she found it hard to speak.

"In that case I better enjoy this." Rangiku said with a sensual laugh.

Rangiku pulled her long hair back as she bent forward between Orihime's legs. One of her hands wandered to Orihime's excited sex which she spread open and gazed into. Orihime normally thought the idea of people staring at her most intimate parts was embarrassing, but right now as Rangiku's warm breath was upon her crotch, the idea was just making more and more fluid come out of her. Orihime near screamed as she felt Rangiku's warm tongue against her sex for the first time.

The feeling was sensational. Rangiku licked her hotly. There was no hesitation. Rangiku's tongue was moving at lighting speed as it flicked up and down against Orihime's slit. It went deep inside Orihime's crevice, then out again and against her excited clit. Orihime never knew before that her body could feel so amazing, that this level of pleasure was even a remote possibility. She was melting as Rangiku's long, moist tongue moved inside her and began to lick her insides hotly collecting her fluids.

Orihime could hear that she was moaning, as the moans were quite loud of course, but she failed to even recognize that it was her who was making them. It was like everything was coming out of her involuntarily, like she had lost all control of herself. it just made her even more excited.

Rangiku pulled her mouth away from Orihime's sex and brought a hand upward. She smiled wickedly as she thrust two fingers deep inside Orihime's tight, wet slit. Orihime felt her legs kick at the sensation. Rangiku began to finger her forcefully, jarringly, penetrating her deeply and swiftly, causing Orihime to loose all perception of her self as she screamed in total bliss.

Rangiku pulled her head forward once more and began to radiate her tongue forth in periodic licks at Orihime's throbbing clit while she continued to pulse her fingers hard inside the human girl. Orihime was loosing it. The pleasure was just building and building. Each new thrust each new lick everything all made the incredible feelings well up inside her. Her body was tingling all over; she felt as if she was on fire; she felt like the amazing feelings were going to pool over inside her and then suddenly just come out. In a sense, as Rangiku pushed her into the most intense of orgasms, as Orihime felt her incredible release, that's exactly what did happen.

"Mmm, you're so cute Orihime. And your girlie parts down there are so much fun to play with." Rangiku teased, licking her lips, and then her fingers sensually. "So am I as great a lover as you hoped for?"

Orihime was in a daze. She didn't respond. It wasn't that she didn't hear the question. It was more that there were no words capable of describing what she felt at that moment.

Next thing Rangiku knew it was her who was lying back on the bed instead of Orihime. The human girl was on top of the Division 10 lieutenant, kissing her as passionately as possible. Rangiku was taken aback by the force the young girl had mustered, but seemed content to try and keep up wit the sporadic motions of Orihime tongue. Orihime once more began to fondle the other woman's breasts as they kissed.

Orihime broke away and went at once to take one of Rangiku's excited nipples into a hard suck. She licked it excitedly, passionately, and sucked it deeply while she massaged the incredibly soft, warm flesh connected to it. Orihime moved quickly to the other breast which she treated with the same actions. Suckling Rangiku's breast was definitely exciting for Orihime, but at that moment the intensity was so white-hot to her that she was more eager to get to more hardcore activities. Her hands found the hem of Rangiku's pants and fought vigorously to remove them.

Soon Rangiku's pants were on the floor among Orihime's scattered clothes, and very soon after that so were her panties, which Orihime was delighted to see had become every bit as wet as hers had been. Orihime spread Rangiku's legs and crawled between them. She smiled as she looked in awe at the other woman's glistening pink slit, opening it wide with two of her fingers. She rubbed it and Rangiku moaned. It was so _warm_.

Orihime wanted nothing more at that moment then to pleasure Rangiku, the woman she loved, completely. She was focused, there were no doubts in her mind, as she bent forward and let her mouth join to the shinigami's sexual core. With the intensity of her feelings guiding the motion of her tongue, Orihime began to ravage the insides of Rangiku's tender slit with all she had.

Orihime loved the way it tasted on her tongue. Rangiku's fluids had such a subtle delicious taste, it made Orihime feel at ease, and the quantities of the fluid made it certain that the human girl's tongue would remain coated. Orihime also loved the texture, the soft, slickness of the sensitive pink flesh made her not want to ever stop. And Orihime too loved the sound of Rangiku's pleasant moans as she writhed in pleasure under every slight lick. All together the sensations were making Orihime's own fluids trickle out again.

Orihime increased the tempo. She noticed that Rangiku made the hottest moans when her tongue darted against the woman's clit and the area just below it. She licked Rangiku completely but targeted this area especially. Rangiku's moans were becoming even hotter and more excited, her frantic motions were becoming even more unpredictable. Orihime could only wonder if Rangiku now was feeling pleasure on the same level she had earlier. Orihime felt delighted at this possibility and went into a particularly strong and fast series of licks. Rangiku's whole body shook, and she gave the loudest moan yet. Orihime was rewarded with a short stream of climactic fluids right onto her tongue as Rangiku found her release.

The second she raised her head from between Rangiku's legs, Orihime found that woman already sitting up and waiting for her, waiting to join their mouths together for yet another intense kiss. The kiss was maddeningly hot. Both women's tongues clashed vividly as if either was lost in total lust. Rangiku eventually forced Orihime back down onto the bed and again forced their bodies, their breasts, back together. Orihime was delighted to see that the other was so desperate to continue.

Tongues clashed openly between the two women's mouths. Soft breasts and hard nipples rubbed hotly against each other. Rangiku then let her legs entangle with Orihime's so that either girl's sex rubbed against one of the other's legs. Orihime felt in awe as their whole bodies began to thrust up and and down against one another. The sensation of it all was so incredible.

Orihime was breathing heavily, as was Rangiku. The thin line of sweat between them made the feeling of the friction between them feel incredible. Rangiku's ravaging tongue against hers, her soft immense breasts against her own, her damp sex hot against Orihime's outer thigh, and Rangiku's own thigh across her sex, all the feelings made Orihime feel as if her entire body was on fire with passion. Oddly enough, Orihime was still far from satisfied.

Rangiku apparently was feeling the same way, for it was then that she pulled back from Orihime, allowing her legs to fall into a more adequate position so as her sex and Orihime's were now in direct contact. Either woman's hands went at once to cup the other's breasts as they began to groove against each other.

Rangiku would thrust, and then Orihime would thrust, and between thrust both would moan in pleasure. Their breaths were hard and labored. Orihime knew she had long since forfeited any control of her actions. She doubted Rangiku was in control of herself either. Both of them were solely being driven by their lust for one another.

The two women had a real rhythm going as they lunged back and forth again and again. Even still the tempo continued to hasten and hasten as either girl neared her eminent release. Orihime could feel those feeling building in her once more, like it was all about to pour out. She was close. Rangiku was closer, her climax came first; her body shook and her movement near stopped while a short scream escaped her mouth. Watching, feeling, and hearing Rangiku orgasm against her was enough to send the other over the edge as well. The feeling of release was somehow even more fulfilling for Orihime the second time.

Both women panted desperately for awhile once their bodies had separated. After a few moments their breathing seemed to settle back to normal. Orihime was unable to think straight. No, that moment she was unable to think at all. She would save something as troubling as thinking for the next day. Right now there was only one thing she needed to say before finding her peaceful sleep.

"I love you, Rangiku. I really, seriously do." Orihime said in a dreamy sigh as her eyes made contact with those of the woman lying next to her.

"That's good. You're cute, sweet, and more fun than I would have thought possible" Rangiku said with a fun laugh. She placed a soft kiss on Orihime's lips and then added with a warm smile, "I love you as well, Orihime."

Orihime was happy.

A/N:Well, that was a chapter. I'm actually not completely satisfied with the first half of it.

The fight with the hollow could have been better. I really would have loved to have made that hollow an arrancar, that would have made for a better fight. But I decided it would be a bad idea since the main characters had yet to conclusively defeat a full out arrancar at the point I set this story at. Anyways, besides that I kinda liked this chapter. The sex turned out nice I thought. Maybe a little too hot and frantic for it's own good. I don't know. It was definitely kinda fun writing these two together. Next week will be the conclusion. Don't expect anything too spectacular, just a simple conclusion.

Now onto the best poll question ever. That question being "What is your favorite kind of tree?" I'm absolutely shocked to see the results. Christmas trees, talking tree people, and paper (cut up trees) are all incredibly popular, each getting five votes. The next highest vote getters were The World Tree, the evolutionary tree, dead trees, and people telling me that this poll question was stupid (come on, what are they talking about?). All the other choices got two votes each except for plastic trees and the option that all the trees suck... Alright this poll was a little stupid and pointless, but don't let that discourage you from voting in the future. For instance the new current poll is going to help me decide what I write next.


	5. A Tranquil, Radiant Future

A/N: Final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me all the way through this one. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: All these trees suck! (I do not own Bleach...)

Orihime Inoue felt surrounded by warmth as she enjoyed peaceful, dreamless sleep. Her and Rangiku Matsumoto, the woman she loved so dearly, slept naked in each others arms atop Orihime's bed. A gentle smile adorned the girl's face as she slept. Then, suddenly, Orihime was awake.

The door had slammed open. The young Captain of Division 10 of the Gotei 13, Toshiro Hitsugaya, stood at the door with a look of urgency about him, he started in a shout, "Lieutenant Matsumoto, the hollows are..." The young man's voice trailed off to silence as he let the entirety of the scene, his lieutenant and another woman sleeping together, naked, in the same bed, set in. In utter shock, Toshiro demanded an explanation, "M-Matsumoto, w-what is the meaning of this?!"

Orihime gave a short shriek as she realized what was going on and quickly grabbed at some blankets and hastily pulled them up to cover her nude figure. Rangiku on the other hand simply gave a healthy yawn as she sat up in the bed, making no effort to hide her spectacular figure from view and not looking the least bit embarrassed.

"Huh, was there something you needed to tell us, Captain?" Rangiku let her yawn become a soft sigh as she shot her captain a playful expression.

"I demand an explanation, Lieutenant!" Toshiro said staunchly, though his voice was a little shaken and he was trying his hardest to not take his eyes off the floor.

"Explanation? Whatever do you mean, Captain?" Rangiku spoke in a overtly teasing manner. She then added with energy, "Oh I know, this is the first time the Captain has seen me without any clothes on!" She smiled wickedly, "So, Captain Hitsugaya, is my body everything you always imagined it was?"

"Why are you and Inoue both naked in the same bed?!" The young shinigami seemed somewhere right between infuriated and completely uncomfortable.

"Really, Captain, That one should be obvious. There really is only one reason two people would be sleeping naked together." Rangiku said in a lightly mocking way. Further goading her superior, she added, "And don't you always try so hard to deny it when people call you a little child, Captain?"

"In that case why don't you _enlighten_ me, Matsumoto. Because I really don't see any reason as to why the two of you would be doing this." Toshiro spoke with deep bitterness in his voice. He was still staring at the same spot in the floor.

"Well, you see, Captain. When two people love each other a whole bunch then eventually they start crawling into bed together naked so that they can do a whole bunch of naughty things to one another to make each other feel good." Rangiku said this in a sharply patronizing manner, causing Toshiro to shoot the floor a nasty glare, and Orihime to turn redder and sink even deeper into the covers.

"You can't expect me to believe that you and Inoue are in love, Matsumoto." Captain Hitsugaya said, seeming perhaps even more awkward then before.

"Oh and why not?!" Rangiku said in protest. She returned ot her gentle tease then to add a new accusation, "I bet the Captain is just disappointed to learn that I swing this way." She began to caress her ample breasts, "I bet you think it hurts your chances of ever snuggling up to these soft, wonderful, big pillows."

The young man gritted his teeth in rage. Still he kept his eyes averted as he said in a shout, "Lieutenant Matsumoto, this is inappropriate behavior for a high ranking officer of the Gotei 13!"

"I don't see what's so inappropriate about loving someone." Rangiku said with a sigh and a short, dismissive laugh.

"This is never going to work and you know it!" The white haired shinigami said with a final certainty.

"Yeah, whatever Captain." The shinigami woman continued to dismiss her superiors words. She then gave a reminder, "Didn't you have some message you were gonna tell us?"

"What message?" The young man replied having honestly momentarily forgotten his initial purpose for being there.

"I don't know, probably something along the lines of 'The arrancar have started invading and destroying everything, but everyone can wait for me while I scold my lieutenant for being a lesbian'." Rangiku said quite harshly in a callous sigh.

"No, it isn't the arrancar. Aizen seems intent on testing our patience before making a big move. A small army of roughly 100 hollows has appeared in the are just north of here. Lieutenant Abarai and Kurosaki both were already headed in that direction but for these numbers it be most efficient if all of us helped." The young shinigami returned to a level tone as she remembered his intent and thus his duty.

"Alright. You go ahead, Captain. We'll be right with you just as soon as Orihime here gets dressed." Rangiku said with a laugh and a smile.

"Inoue should stay here." The male shinigami suggested sternly.

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna leave my cute lover behind undefended, Captain." Rangiku gave another laugh, though her voice held insistence.

"Fine. Do as you please." Toshiro scoffed loudly before turning to leave without a parting word.

As soon as the captain level shinigami had left Orihime sat up and let the covers fall off of her frame. She smiled faintly as she decided to speak, "You enjoy teasing Toshiro, don't you, Rangiku?"

"Of course! Teasing total stiffs like the Captain is a lot of fun." Rangiku said proudly. Then noticing the smile on the other girl's face was not necessarily a cheerful one she added reassuringly, "But don't worry cutie, even if I tease him the same sort of way I teased you the last few days that doesn't mean theres anything between the two of us."

"Oh, I know that. Rangiku's like that with everyone. It only worked like it did between us because we had such a strong bond." Orihime said in a forthright manner, a serious expression crept across her face and Rangiku seemed to realize then that something really was troubling the young girl.

"Then what's got my cute little Orihime looking all mopey?" Rangiku said in a pout. She added fearfully, "Don't tell me you're beginning to have second thoughts."

"Of course not! I love you Rangiku, I really do. It's just... what Toshiro said..." Orihime trailed off, sadness crept unto her countenance.

"I've never slept with another woman while I was sober before, so I was pretty surprised when it happened, and pretty surprised that I liked it so much. It is different. Some people might not respond to it so well. But just because some loser says our love's 'inappropriate' don't let that eat you up inside. We can't help who we love Orihime; this love is just a natural as any other." Rangiku said with a warm smile, making the other seem more contented.

"It makes me happy to hear you say that, Rangiku... but that wasn't what I was referring to..." Orihime said with a friendly sigh.

"Oh, then it's about... that..." Rangiku said in a downcast way.

Orihime started to let out what she was feeling, "It's just I don't know how it will work. I'm a human and You're a shiniga-"

Orihime suddenly found herself cut off mid sentence. Rangiku had pulled her forward and forced their lips to join. This kiss was different then the other ones Orihime had experience. Their first kiss had been short and shy, one sided, and somewhat awkward. Their second kiss and the many more that followed during their heated night together had been hard and sexual. This kiss was closest to the very short, gentle kiss Rangiku had given her just before they fell asleep, except it was longer, more romantic, and infinitely more fulfilling.

"If you say it won't work, then it won't Orihime. If you have faith in what we have, then we'll find happiness." Rangiku said in a comforting way. Orihime wanted so badly to believe her.

"But, I don't see how happiness could last between us." Orihime said still doubtfully, cursing herself that she had to say this.

"Even if it doesn't last, Orihime, even if, in the future, all I was to you was a bridge to find happiness elsewhere, that doesn't matter. What matter is that right now, at this moment, the two of us work hard to love each other and make each other happy." Rangiku said in a very realistic way. This time Orihime knew she could believe her.

"You're right. I can't think about where it will lead, or how long it will last. All I should focus on is my feelings now." Orihime was smiling again. She bent her head forward to kiss Rangiku yet again.

This kiss was very passionate for not being sexual. Orihime wanted to feel more of Rangiku's radiant warmth. She outstretched an arm to take the other into an embrace while she gazed endlessly into her eyes. Instead of finding Rangiku's waist or back, Orihime found her hand stopped by one of Rangiku's massive breasts. For whatever reason the girl didn't remove her hand but rather allowed it to cup the soft flesh gently.

As she felt the warm pillowy flesh in her hands and Rangiku's lips against hers, Orihime slowly began to recall all the incredible new sensations she had seen the previous night. She suddenly got an incredible urge to let her tongue out into Rangiku's mouth, as she felt a slight dampness develop between her legs. It was of course then at hat Orihime remembered that at that moment her friends were fending off a small army of angry hollows without her and Rangiku. Right now wasn't the best time to be getting serious with her girlfriend.

Orihime broke the kiss and stood up at once. She fumblingly grabbed her underwear off the floor and began to dress herself. Rangiku, confused asked, "What's with the sudden hurry, cutie?"

"The sooner we leave to help everyone, the sooner we can get back." Orihime explained with an invigorated nod. She was in such a rush that she grabbed her clothes from the nearby shopping bags rather than her closet. Removing her sexy new blouse and a cute skirt she had picked out the previous evening from the top of her bag.

"Ooh, and what's so good about getting back." Rangiku gave a sensual laugh.

"When we get back we'll be able to pick up from last night." Orihime said excitedly with a little jump as she made sure her outfit was straight.

"I see. In that case we really should get going." Rangiku cooed hotly as she reached for her pants on the floor. She pulled some of her Soul Candy from her pocket and swallowed it, causing her shihakusho clad shinigami from to emerge from her naked gigai.

"Wow, it sure doesn't take long for shinigami to get ready." Orihime commented upon seeing Rangiku's spirit form appear. Rangiku's gigai was looking around the room confused as Rangiku tossed it some clothes to put on.

"Yeah. Though this makes me wonder... I wonder if loving you would be better if I did it directly without the gigai..." Rangiku pondered earnestly while putting a hand to her chin.

Orihime, who was already desperate and excited, felt her heart leap at this new prospect of loving Rangiku directly. She couldn't wait any longer She grabbed the other woman by the wrist and dragged her out the door.

It didn't take the two women long to reach the battle site. All their comrades were already engaged in combat with the large number of fierce looking hollows. Ichigo Kurosaki was cleaving his way through a Gillian level Menos while Renji Abarai let his Zabimaru slice through several lesser hollows all at once. Captain Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki both had a great number of the evil spirits frozen in their zanapakutos' grasps. Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame were each dueling their own hollows as well. Rangiku decided to join at once, Orihime following behind her.

Rangiku used her shikai and her Haineko took on its ashen form. Swiftly Rangiku began to cut through hollow after hollow while Orihime kept up a perfect defense with several well timed barriers. Their team work was flawless. Soon it was drawing attention.

"Whoa, I've always known Lieutenant Matsumoto to be a slacker. Kinda strange seeing her so into a fight." Renji remarked casually as he dispatched a weak hollow.

"What's more surprising to me is Orihime. She can't attack, yet I've never seen her to be so focused on helping out in battle." Rukia observed as the frozen form of the hollow she was dueling shattered.

"Come to think of it. It is interesting. I mean last night these two ran into a single hollow and it gave them real trouble. Now they're taking on so many at once..." Ichigo said reflectively as he watched the two women vigorously fight the enemy; all the hollows in his greater surrounding area were already gone.

'They must really be bonding. I can see Rangiku's already started giving the girl fashion tips." Yumichika said, noticing Orihime's new clothing.

"You've been living around them, right Captain Hitsugaya? You know what they've been doing to get this good?" Ikkaku asked as he killed one of the last nearby hollows. All the rest seemed to be charging at Rangiku and Orihime.

Toshiro Hitsugaya did know what his subordinate officer and this other girl had been doing together. However he had chosen to remain silent throughout this conversation. He wouldn't be able to explain this if he tried. He simply lied with a nervous twitch, "Umm... I haven't really noticed anything in p-particualr."

"The way you just said that made it sound like you do know something..." Renji said in skepticism.

"What?! No... Of course not. Whatever it is... it's their decision... It has nothing to do with me..." Toshiro was trying hard not to look anyone in the eye as he gave a short laugh, a rare occurrence for the usually strictly serious captain.

"What are you talking about 'it's their decision'? What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo asked completely baffled.

"Why don't you ask them your self?" Toshiro suggested backing away, and then quickly departing the scene all together; Rangiku had just eliminated the last hollow.

"Hey you two. Good work out there!" Rukia called with a smile as the other two females came to greet the group.

"Yeah you guys really seemed on top of things today. Tell me, what's got you so focused?" Ichigo asked intently, giving his own pleasant smile.

"Oh, we just wanted to get back home quicker." Orihime replied casually.

"And why's that?" Ichigo questioned further, not satisfied with the simple answer.

"Well let's see..." Orihime said as she went into deep thought. When they got home, her and Rangiku were going to have lots of fun exploring each other's mouths deeply with their tongues, teasing one another's breasts, licking each other's delicious, hot slits, and doing whatever other fun things the two of them decided on. Orighime decided she'd just tell Ichigo that, "When we get home we're going to have lots of fun ex-"

"Eating breakfast. Yup, that's the reason me and Orihime here are in a hurry. We're just both really, really _hungry_." Rangiku, who was of the opinion that it was best not to have the whole group find out about her and Orihime all at once like this, said rapidly, a blush ingrained on her face as she covered the other woman's mouth with her hand.

"Oh I see..." Renji said more than a little bewildered by the scene before him.

"Wow I didn't know I was getting breakfast _too_. Come to think of it I am pretty hungry... You could make me another omelet Rangiku; I don't know if we have any eggplant left, but I'm sure there's still some Octopus... oh and I think we have some radishes and at least one avocado..." Orihime said cheerfully as Rangiku removed the hand covering her mouth.

"You know it's really pretty obvious you two are hiding something..." Yumichika said shaking his head.

"Well yeah, maybe we are. But you'll just have to learn about it later." Rangiku said in a smug way as she grabbed Orihime by the arm and turned from the group.

"Good bye everyone. I hope you all have wonderful, fun mornings too." Orihime said with a warm smile as she was led away from the group by Rangiku. The other's just stared on speechless. Orihime knew then that there didn't have to be pain, that her life could be one of happiness, her life could be one of love. In Rangiku's warmth, Orihime could enjoy a peaceful existence.

A/N: I know, it's a short ending chapter. Not a lot I had left to do in this one. Just show how serious the two of them really are and go for a few quick laughs. Even though I really don't like him, I kinda feel sorry for Hitsugaya with the awkward situations I put him through in this chapter. Anyways, I'm fairly satisfied with how this fic turned out as a whole. I had fun writing it too. Hope you enjoyed it.

As for my poll and it's results: 19 total votes: 7 Kukaku, 5 Orihime, 3 Kiyone, 4 Kukaku and Kiyone.

This poll taught me a few things I probably should have already known; 1, that my readers don't care in the slightest about Rukia het pairings or possibly het pairings in general; 2, a great deal of my readers are total perverts (come on, do 26 percent of you actually think I'm going to write a Kukaku X Rukia X Kiyone threesome story); and 3, in terms of popularity, there is no contest between Kukaku Shiba and Kiyone Kotetsu. So yeah, the next fic is going to be Kukaku X Rukia. I'm actually kinda excited for this pairing. It's a real alternative challenging pairing that I've never seen before. Also, I'll finally be able to write a Bleach story that doesn't have Orihime in it. Look for it soon 9but not too soon, probably not until early January).

Oh and, a short note on the current poll, I just started seriously writing Bleach fanfics, so just know that this is an idea poll. I'm not going to necessarily write any of the ideas from this poll, and am certainly not going to write any of them any time soon. I'm sticking with Bleach for a good while longer, I'm just testing to see where interest lies when I do decide to maybe write another Naruto fic. Oh and one other thing about the poll. I've noticed in previous polls that have been multi-select, that some people have only been selecting a single option. I don't know if it's intentional or not, but just realize that when I make the poll multi-selct I'm expectign you to vote for all the options you support.


End file.
